secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sentry of Ashes
"Our policies reflect a desire to revive the grid to a state of activity, devoid of fear." Sentry of Ashes was a Teen Grid military that was active from November of 2008 to March of 2009. It was founded and lead by Bear Etzel, and had noticeable teen users enlisted. Its purpose was to kick the teen grid back into activity (military wise) due to military level combat slowing to a crawl. Early History Sentry of Ashes, also known as ASH, came into existence in November of 2008. Armor was made by Crowe Straaf, and recruitment clothing was made by Vaughan Vendetta. Their first base resided in the sim Snicket, built by Etzel himself. Sentry of Ashes finally got the taste of combat when Etzel ordered a small time military leader to be shot after strolling in. Angered, the leader arrived again, but with this time his military title displayed, EM (what it stood for remains to be unknown), and armed with a fully automatic rifle. He was quickly disposed of, only to arrive minutes later with his army behind him. The Sentry of Ashes received their first enemy. Days later after the EM incident, Bear Etzel and The Mahogany supposedly insulted a Black Talon soldier by the name of Crispus Sciarri which caused him to lead multiple attacks on ASH. The battles lasted from as little as 30 minutes to over 4 hour assaults. The outcomes of these battles are all still disputed. 2009 Activity Due to many complaints of horrible lag during combat whilst in Snicket, Bear Etzel sought land else where. Finally able to get a plot of land in Scarborough provided by Subzidion Nightfire, Sentry of Ashes finally became a recognized military. ASH, now with more recruits, assaulted multiple armies, such as Valkyrie Alliance, United Nations, Armizeal, and Bloodline. During this time, Lieutenant Zhenson Hermit, ASH's most skilled soldier, had left Sentry of Ashes and joined Armizeal after getting Purple Luminios to join ASH. The ASH base was reconstructed in February by Grave Gravois. At this time ASH got New Rome's attention, as well as 11th Sentry. These two were the most common to strike the base from then on. Access walls were being raised more frequent (resulting in loss of battles). ASH was often ridiculed for their actions. Some would say ASH's turning point was during the weekend before Spring Break. Bear Etzel departed on vacation during the weekend, forgetting to remove the access wall he set up the night before. There was a 4 day period of inactivity in which ASH soldiers started to question their leader's actions. ASH even lost some soldiers during this time with the "aid" of New Rome. After Etzel's return, activity declined, only assaulting VA (resulting in ASH loss) every now and again, and New Rome withdrew from combat with ASH. 11th Sentry assaults still persisted though. The Fall of Sentry of Ashes During the afternoon, late in March, The Sentry of Ashes base turned to the title of abandoned land. The soldiers were left in confusion, surprised at what had just occurred. Some light was finally shed, and it was discovered that the tier holder of ASH was banned for not paying his dues. Word has spread, and many came to see it for themselves. Noticeably the leaders of New Rome, Bloodline, Army of the Sith Republic, and 11th Sentry. Sentry of Ashes officially died that day. The Mahogany came momentarily during the late afternoon. He was never heard from again from then on. It was later discovered that Bear Etzel decided to quit Second Life. The Sentry of Ashes' soldiers went their ways. Some joining 11th Sentry and New Rome, others leaving the military business for good, and some walked out into the unknown. The Sentry of Ashes group still exists, and the base was torn down by Guy Linden. The Revival of the Sentry During February of 2011, Bambeh Deluxe revived the Sentry, and are going active sooner than you had thought. He is rounding up old veterans of ASH, and bringing ASH back onto the grid. Before 2011, this was just a rumor that ASH was coming back, but those who belived, were correct! The Sentry has risen from the Ashes! Category:Military Groups Category:Military Groups